Data's Day at the Holodeck
by Ericson Hamada
Summary: Data has an interesting time with the young Ensign Wesley Crusher at the Holodeck. *Contains explicit content only suitable for adults*


**NOTICE: I do NOT own Star Trek or any of the resulting franchises** *This is a parody*

Enjoy!

/

Data walked along the corridor intent on resuming his reenactment of the Sherlock Holmes series at the Holodeck.

When getting ready to enter his program he noticed another program running.

"Computer, end the current holo-program," Data viewed the terminal. The program was listed as classified and not entered within the starship

databanks.

"That command is not recognized," the computer responded. Data was perplexed.

"Computer, end holo-program authorization Data 2214 Delta Ray," Data stated in a stern voice.

"Access code is not recognized, please state access code to terminate the program." the computer responded.

Data was confused. It was not possible for the computer not to recognize his access override code.

"Computer please state the title or the current hologram,"

"The title of this program is classified...you may enter when ready,"

The holodeck doors hissed open and revealed a familiar holodeck program. It was Wesley's holodeck program from when they first met

during their Farpoint mission.

Data walked through the holodeck doors with a tricorder in his hand. The holo doors closed shut and disappeared.

As Data came upon a small pond his eyes were quickly drawn to the sculpted back of the slim slightly muscular body of young Wesley Crusher naked under the gentle

waterfall. His round pale buttocks, so smooth, so pink, so...virginal.

Wesley turned and faced Data, full lips, flaccid, uncircumcised cock hanging limp from his groin over two unimpressive wrinkled testicles, his arms awkwardly akimbo, he stared at Data, a grin spreading across his face.

"Data! Come for a swim." He reached into the pool of water swirling around his thighs, waded toward the android, splashing and

grinning wickedly.

"Wesley what are you doing here, why aren't you at Starfleet headquarters for training?" Data stared from the waterfront awaiting an explanation.

Wesley swam up to Data.

"I'm on break Data, why don't you come in," Wesley reached and palmed the crotch area of the android.

Data was not amused.

"That was inappropriate and you may be court marshaled for assault of a senior officer,"

Wesley felt a slight twinge of Data's cock within the stretchy standard-issue uniform pants which now only accentuated the bulge swelling from his groin.

Wesley grinned and stood, enjoying the commander's discomfort. He stepped out of the water and grabbed Data's wrist; Data reacted forcing Wes to his knees

and to the in the muddy bank of the pool...

Data through almost no effort pinned Wes to the ground. Data using his strong legs forced Wes face first into the

ground as he undressed.

"Data I want to make sure your...fully functional," Wes cooed at Data.

"You'll know that I'm fully functional, " Data responded

"Well, Wesley..." Data grasped his hard cock and began to push it against the firm round crack of young Ensign Crusher's ass.

Wesley giggled, even as Data leaned forward to keep Wes pinned down by the weight of his upper body as he lowered to let his hard cock spring forth and enter Wes, using his free hand to guide it between Wesley's pink firm cheeks, tapping against the virginal little brown button hidden within a small forest of hair.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Data said with no emotion.

"Fuck me Data," Wes pushed up against the blunt head of Data's vein ridden cock.

Data plunged his cock into Wesley's rectum; Wes squealed,

impaled, as Data proceeded to ride his ass. He began humping back

at the cock violating him, moaning in youthful excess...

"Ohh, fuuu, fuck Data, uuugh," Wes moaned as Data's cock kissed Wes' prostate.

Data grunted as his cock lubricated Wes's anus.

"How does that feel", Data asked as he thrust himself in and out of Wesley. In between moans, Wesley replied, "Fuckin' good!"

"I want you to sit on it", Data said. Data slid himself out of Wes and laid himself on his back while Wesley, now facing Data, slowly sat on his

cock. He began forcing himself on and off the commander's cock. "Fuck, Data", he moaned out. By this point, his balls started feeling tighter than

before.

"Oh fuck", he said. "I'm gonna shoot!"

"Ejaculate Wesley," Data said as he thrust faster.

Welsey's cock shot out a nice, thick creamy load of cum over Data's muscular body. As he shot his load, he felt something leaking from his ass. Data shot a huge load of blue sticky fluid inside Wesley at the same time moaning in pleasure.

"COMPUTER! FREEZE PROGRAM."

Data continued gasping and moaning as he slowly thrust into young Ensign Crusher.

"FIRST OFFICER'S OVERRIDE!"

Data and Wesley looked toward Riker who's eyes were wide as he stared them.

"Mr. Data..." his features etched in stone, so much control over his facial muscles that it was difficult to move his jaw enough to

speak, Riker spat his words out very carefully.

"Consider yourself on report. Mister. Data." Riker tugged his growing erection within his uniform.

"You are relieved from duty until I get a complete report from Wesley here on your...performace."

"Yes Sir," Data responded.

"Perhaps..." he allowed the faintest twitch of his right cheek muscle to betray his emotions. "I'll join you".


End file.
